A ideia perfeita!
by YuiYoshioka
Summary: O que aconteceria se Hinata perdesse a memória? Leiam e descubram.


**Resumo**

O que aconteceria se Hinata perdesse a memória? Leiam e descubram.

**A idéia pefeita!**

Numa bela manhã de domingo, Hinata vai visitar Naruto logo que ouviu falar da morte de Jiraya. Chega na frente da casa dele, bate na porta e espera alguns segundos até que ele abra.  
- Oi Hinata. O que faz aqui?- Diz o loiro.  
- O-oi Naruto-kun. Só v-vim te visitar um pouco. Soube que você anda meio pra baixo por causa do que aconteceu c-com Jiraya-sama. Eu sinto muito...  
Naruto faz uma expressão triste, mas logo a muda e diz com um sorriso  
- Você gostaria de entrar?  
- Claro.  
Hinata entra e Naruto a conduz até a sala de estar onde a serve um refrigerante. Ele senta ao lado dela e liga a TV esperando que Hinata puxasse um assunto ou algo do tipo, mas tudo que fez foi ficar corada e calada. Um tempo depois, Naruto ouve alguém batendo na porta e vai atender.  
- Oi Naruto, posso entrar?- Diz a garota de cabelos rosados.  
- Oi Sakura-chan. Claro. Entra.  
Sakura entra e vê Hinata sentada na poltrona.  
- Oi Hinata.  
- Oi Sakura.  
- Meninas, o refrigerante acabou então vou à venda comprar mais e já volto ok?  
- Ok. - Responde as duas.  
Logo que Naruto fecha a porta Sakura lança um olhar ameaçador a Hinata.  
- P-por que está me olhando assim?- Pergunta a menina espantada.  
- Eu sei o que você quer. Você quer roubar o Naruto de mim, não é? Pois saiba que você não vai conseguir assim tão fácil.  
- E-eu não sei do que v-você está falando e não quero brigar por uma coisa a-assim.  
Então Sakura pega um jarro de flores e derrama a água nas roupas de Hinata.  
- S-SAKURA, VOCÊ TÁ DOIDA?- Diz a menina se levantando.  
Sakura não responde, só encara Hinata. Esta pega uma almofada e joga em cima de dessa. Sakura sem pensar duas vezes empurra Hinata que escorrega em uma lata de refrigerante, cai e batendo no criado mudo, o jarro que Sakura usou para molhar Hinata, que estava em cima do criado mudo, quebra sobre sua testa deixando-a desacordada e com a cabeça sangrando. Sakura desesperada tenta acordar Hinata antes que Naruto chegue e ao perceber que Hinata não ia acordar tão cedo resolveu ir em bora.  
Naruto chega uns minutos depois do incidente. Entra em casa, chama pelas meninas e quando elas não respondem ele vai até a sala onde se surpreende com a cena de Hinata no chão e com muito sangue derramado. Naruto se desespera.  
- HINATA. HINATA. ACORDA. OQUE ACONTECEU? – Dizia Naruto em meio a soluços e as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer em seu rosto. Ele não pensa duas vezes e corre em direção ao hospital com a garota no colo.

.

Dias depois, Hinata abre lentamente os olhos e vê Naruto sentado ao seu lado. Ao ver que Hinata acordou, o loiro abre um enorme sorriso e diz:  
- Hinata. Finalmente acordou. Como está se sentindo? O que aconteceu com você? Eu estava tão preocupado...  
Hinata olha para Naruto e diz:  
- Quem é você?  
- Como assim quem sou eu? Naruto. Seu amigo. Não se lembra?  
- Não conheço ninguém chamado Naruto.  
Quando Naruto percebe que ela perdeu a memória rapidamente e vai falar com os médicos sobre isso. Fica um tempo conversando com eles, quando volta, se assusta ao perceber que Hinata não estava mais ali. Desesperado sai a procura da amiga. Procura no hospital, nas lojas, nas praças, na Mansão Hyuuga, mas ela não estava em lugar nenhum. Naruto estava faminto, cansado, suado e precisava ir pra casa descansar e não viu problemas nisso já que todos da cidade estavam a procura da Hyuuga. Então Naruto vai pra casa. Chegou exausto. Tomou um banho, se enrolou na toalha e foi para o quarto. O loiro quase caiu pra trás quando viu Hinata sentada em sua cama olhando para ele com cara de curiosa.  
- Oi. Por que demorou tanto?- Perguntou a menina.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Nada. Estava muito chato ficar naquele hospital. E decidi vir pra cá.  
- Se você perdeu a memória, como sabe que aqui é minha casa?- Perguntou ele.  
- Não sei. Foi no chute mesmo. - Diz ela dando um sorriso leve e doce.  
- É melhor você ir para sua casa. - Falou ele com uma voz autoritária.  
- Eu não tenho casa e, por favor, deixe-me ficar aqui com você.  
Naruto não podia dizer não a aqueles olhinhos perolados, meigos e gentis. Decidiu que ela ficaria, mas só aquela noite. Naruto se trocou, forrou um colchão na sala para ele e Hinata dormiria na cama. E eles foram dormir. No meio da madrugada caiu uma tempestade terrível com gotas de chuva grandes e pesadas, relâmpagos e trovões. Hinata acordou assustada e foi falar com Naruto.  
- Naruto... Naruto... - Disse ela em meio a sussurros.  
- Ham... O que foi Hinata... – Dizia o loiro bem sonolento  
- Estou com medo. Posso dormir com você? Por favor.  
Naruto arregalou os olhos e não sabia o que responder. A maravilhosa Hyuuga Hinata pedindo pra dormir com ele? E se Neji descobrir? E se alguém chegar e pegar os dois daquele jeito? E se...  
- Hinata... Eu não tenho certeza... - Pequenas lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos de Hinata. Naruto não suportaria ve-la chorar e logo disse:  
- Ei. Não precisa chorar. Venha. Deite aqui do meu lado. - Naruto abriu um espaço para ela no colchão. Hinata se deitou e abraçou Naruto que corou profundamente. E ali permaneceram, a noite toda.  
O dia amanheceu ensolarado. Naruto acordou e viu que Hinata já tinha se levantado. Levantou-se e foi em busca da menina. Foi até a sala e ela estava lá comendo cereal e vendo televisão.  
- Ohayou, Hinata.- Disse ele.  
- Ohayou, Naruto.  
Hinata se levantou e deu um beijinho no rosto de Naruto, deixando o menino levemente corado e abrindo um sorriso bobo. Hinata pede a Naruto algumas roupas para ela poder tomar um banho. Naruto lhe dá as roupas e assim a menina vai para o banheiro. Alguns minutos depois, Hinata sai vestindo uma camisa preta que mais parecia um vestido já que era de Naruto e um short.  
- Naruto, essa camisa tá muito grande, você não acha?- Antes que o menino pudesse responder ela já avia tirado a camisa ficando apenas de sutiã e short. Naruto corou violentamente ao ver o corpo da menina.  
- HINATA. VOCÊ NÃO SABE QUE NÃO SE DEVE TIRAR A ROUPA NA FRENTE DE OUTROS MEINOS?- Disse ele tapando os olhos.  
- Por quê?- Perguntou ela fazendo cara de criança confusa  
- POR QUE... Por que... POR QUE NÃO PODE.  
- Você me acha feia? Não gosta do meu corpo?- Sua voz saiu com um tom de choro.  
- N-N-NÃO. V-você é linda. É que isso não é muito legal. - Ele já estava tirando as mãos dos olhos.  
- Não entendo. Se eu sou bonita, por que você não quer me ver?- Disse se aproximando dele. - Ontem que te vi sem blusa e você não falou nada.  
- Mas com homem é diferente. Por favor, Hinata, coloca essa blusa...  
Hinata se aproximava cada vez mais de Naruto. Ela segurou as mãos dele e tirava bem devagar de seus olhos. Mas algo os atrapalhou... Ouviram o barulho de alguém batendo na porta.  
- E-e-eu preciso atender- Disse Naruto correndo até a porta  
- Droga... - Sussurrou Hinata. Quando Naruto abriu a porta viu que era Neji e que ele estava com uma cara esquisita.  
- ONDE ESTÁ A HINATA?- Gritou o moreno. Nem esperou Naruto responder e saiu entrando. Olhou no quarto, na sala, no banheiro, na cozinha, mas não a encontrou. Saiu sem olhar para Naruto dizendo:  
- Deixa pra lá...  
Naruto não entendeu nada. Fechou a porta e foi ver onde Hinata estava. Quando entrou no quarto viu Hinata deitada em sua cama.  
- Nossa. Ele parecia bravo. Ainda bem que me escondi atrás da cama.  
Naruto foi até onde estava Hinata e disse:  
- Hinata... Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa... Eu sei que vc nem sabe quem eu sou, mas... Acho que estou gostando de você. A pouco tempo comecei a reparar em você e vi a garota incrível que você é. Quero muito que volte sua memória e quando isso acontecer, quero namorar você  
Hinata não deixou o menino dizer mais nada. O beijou. Um beijo bem profundo e apaixonado. E óbvio que Naruto correspondeu né? Quando se separaram Hinata disse:  
- Eu também gosto de você, Naruto-kun.  
- HINATA. VOCÊ VOLTOU. – Naruto abriu um enorme sorriso e abraçou a menina. Mas Hinata o afastou com uma expressão triste. Naruto não entendeu e logo ela começou a falar  
- Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa. Eu nunca perdi a memória. Essa idéia veio do nada só para ficar um pouco mais com você. Não era para ir tão longe mas quando você disse que eu iria ficar só até hoje, quis aproveitar o máximo e que ontem durasse pra sempre. Desculpa por mentir pra você...  
- Mas Hinata... Por que...? - Perguntou ele com o rosto triste.  
- POR QUE EU TE AMO, NARUTO. SEMPRE TE AMEI. Mas nunca encontrei coragem pra te contar. E esse foi um jeito de passar um tempo com você sem me importar com timidez. Se você vai ficar zangado e triste comigo eu entendo... Pelo menos essa noite com você valeu a pena... - Disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos que ameaçavam cair.  
- Hinata... Eu não vou ficar zangado com você. Foi meio que um choque saber que você não perdeu a memória... Mas se quer saber!? Deixa isso pra lá. O que importa é que também te amo.  
E assim Naruto a beijou. Agora as lágrimas de Hinata caíram, mas dessa vez, lágrimas de felicidade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ta aí galera  
Essa é minha primeira fic então eu sei que tá mal escrita, mas prometo melhorar.  
Espero que tenham gostado


End file.
